How To Save a Life
by Bellatrix5982
Summary: With no business Mrs.Lovett decides to have talk with Mr.Todd a real talk. Angsty possibly a one-shot. Rated for angst


**A/N: angsty one-shotish type of thing. Popped into my mind while I was at the Laundromat and decided not to listen to Sweeney Todd songs for a minute. Basically one day Mrs. Lovett sits Sweeney down one day and tries to have a talk. **

**I own nothing not the song or the characters. Lines separate the chorus from the verse etc. **

* * *

It was a dark gloomy day on Fleet Street, nothing new, but the sky seemed darker and the smoke thicker. Mrs. Lovett looked at the sky and decided that with no business that she should sit Sweeney down and have a talk with him, a real talk.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

"Mr. T?" she opened the door to the barbershop, it was as cold as the air outside if not colder. She walked in to find Sweeney in his barber chair staring at his 'friend' deep in thought.

"What do you want Mrs. Lovett?" he asked not taking his gaze off of his razor

"We need to talk." She said

"Then talk."

"Not here, it's too bloody cold." she rubbed her arms to keep the blood moving "Come down into the kitchen with me." She said gently laying a hand on his arm. He didn't move. "Well." She sighed "when you want to talk I'll be down in the kitchen." She began to walk out the door when she heard Mr. Todd get out of his chair and reluctantly follow her into the kitchen.

_  
She smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_

Mr. Todd sat down on one side of the booth and Mrs. Lovett on the other. She gave him a half-hearty smile, while he simply stared out into oblivion.

_  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right_

Mrs. Lovett looked out of the window, her mind tracing back to the day Benjamin Barker was sent away. She could've saved him. Sure she wasn't as strong as the guards, but she was very strong for a woman her size.

_  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

Starting to feel guilty Mrs. Lovett forgot why she had brought Mr. Todd, down here in the first place until she hears him cough.

"Are you going to talk or are we just going to sit here?"

_

* * *

_

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness

She looked at the man once known as Benjamin Barker, the man she had loved her whole life. But now he was gone, years of hard labor in Australia had killed that man and in his place Sweeney Todd was born.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

She would do anything, to bring back Benjamin Barker. She would have done anything to save him.

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best_

_  
_Without a word Mr. Todd stood up and began to make his way back to the barber shop.

"Mr. T wait." Said Mrs. Lovett as she went after him.

"You weren't talking, and I wanted to leave."

"Listen to me I really need to tell you something. We can't go on like this forever, Toby's getting suspicious and he's bound to find out." She said looking him in the eye, but he continued to walk up the stairs

_Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
_

"You're not getting away that easily." She said to herself walking up behind him. "Mr. T, are you even listening to me?" she said turning him to face her.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along_

"I've told you this a million times before; we need to plan out what to do if we ever get caught." He still didn't answer

"Baking the people you murdered and selling them to people as pies isn't exactly smiled upon in the world." She said his back turned towards her

_  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you  
_

"I hope he's listening." She said to herself "He better be listening" she said and followed him into his barbershop.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness_

Mrs. Lovett entered the barbershop to find Sweeney in the same position he had been in only moments ago. Where had Benjamin gone, the man she had loved. She knew he was still in there. Somewhere.

_  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

She walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder causing him to tense up. Unknowingly she leant over and put her face near his ear and what said what she would soon deeply regret. "Benjamin." She whispered _  
_

_  
As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
_

"Don't you ever speak that name again!" He yelled as he turned around and slapped Mrs. Lovett right in the face causing her to fall to the ground. Looking up at the man she once loved she lowered her voice and replied

"We have two choices here."

_Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
_

"You can either get over what happened and try to live your life;" she said standing up "or you can continue this until the coppers find out what we've been doing."

_He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
_

He sat down in his barber chair and began to think staring at his razor. "I won't let the coppers find me." He said bluntly

_Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came  
_

"Benjamin Barker let them find him, but Sweeney Todd won't; Sweeney will kill them before they ever get the chance." He said still staring at his razors a fire fueled by hatred blazed in his eyes.

_  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness_

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Lovett said tears in her eyes

"What?"

"I'm so sorry." She said tears still in her eyes "I could've stopped them from taking you, I was there, but I was too scared to do anything." She said angry at herself.

_  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"You have to believe me; I would do anything to take that day back." She said looking at the emotionless face of Sweeney Todd. "Anything."

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness_

"So would I." he said emotionless and walked over to the dresser and looking at the picture of Lucy and Johanna.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

He picked up the picture of his deceased family and let a single tear fall down his face.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness_

The baker and the barber both stood there thinking of the people who they had once held dear, who were now no longer with them;

_And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

and the worst part about it is that they could've done something.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness_

Mrs. Lovett, tears in her eyes, walked up behind Sweeney and gently wrapped her hands around his mid-section. He did not respond.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

After a moment of silence he turned around, still in her arms, and slowly returned the gesture. Wrapping his arms around her she buried her face into his chest breathing in the scent of blood.

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life _

Comforted by the silence the two stood there not uttering a word; the baker taking in the scent of blood and the barber taking in the scent of the sea. "I'm sorry." Muttered Mrs. Lovett burying her face in his chest.

"So am I." said Sweeney and he walked out of the room and into the streets of London without another word, leaving Mrs. Lovett to her sorrow; and returning to his own.

* * *

**A/N: so yeah, just something that popped into my head. Criticism welcomed. I tried to keep them IC but I'm pretty sure I lost it about halfway through **

* * *

* * *


End file.
